


Любишь меня, люби мою собаку

by Azsh



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh
Summary: Алекс видел странные сны.
Relationships: Christian Böck/Alexander Brandtner
Kudos: 1





	Любишь меня, люби мою собаку

Алекс спал. Его сон прервал громкий собачий лай. Брандтнер встал и пошел на звук, пока не увидел своего пса.

«Эй, Арко, я не могу поверить, ты жив, мальчик», — радостно пробормотал Алекс, крепко обняв свою собаку. Арко облизнул его, радостно залаял. Внезапно пес отступил и побежал. Алекс позвал его.

«Эй, Арко, куда ты собираешься?»

Арко снова гавкнул, будто хотел попросить Алекса последовать за ним.

Они бежали вдоль Дуная, пока Алекс не увидел немецкую овчарку. Арко подошел к незнакомой собаке. Они приветствовали друг друга и Арко сел рядом. Алекс подошел к ним.

«Эй, мальчик, ты нашел нового друга?» — Алекс погладил овчарку. «Как тебя зовут? Где твой хозяин?» — спрашивал Брандтнер, глядя в печальные глаза собаки. — «Может быть, ты потерялся? Пойдем, мы сможем найти твоего хозяина».

Собака посмотрела куда-то в сторону воды и заскулила. Алекс повернулся в ту же сторону. Он увидел, мужчину в светло-голубой рубашке, который сидел на пирсе и что-то рисовал.

Алекс подошел к мужчине и сел рядом с ним.

«Простите, это ваша собака?» — спросил Брандтнер парня.

«Наконец-то ты пришел», — пробормотал незнакомец, не глядя на Алекса, все еще рисуя на листе. Его голос был спокойным, но как-то грустным.

«Простите, мы знакомы?» — удивленно спросил Брандтнер.

Человек повторил:

«Наконец-то ты пришел. Я ждал тебя».

Несколько раз Алекс пытался взглянуть на лицо мужчины, но все никак не мог рассмотреть его.

«Что ты рисуешь?» — Брандтнер посмотрел на странный рисунок. На листе были изображены человеческие фигуры. Сам рисунок был выполнен в контрастных цветах: темно-синих, черных, красных и белых.

«Это мой мир… мой мир рушится».

Алекс не мог понять, о чем говорит незнакомец. Брандтнер оглянулся на собак. Они лежали на земле и скулили. Алекс видел печальные взгляды собак даже на расстоянии.

«Его зовут Рекс. Пожалуйста, спаси нас».

«Что мне делать?»

«Скажи что ты любишь меня».

«Что?»

«Пожалуйста, полюби меня, полюби мою собаку. Мы так одиноки. Тот, кого мы любили, оставил нас, мы нужны вам».

«Но…»

«Пожалуйста, найдите меня и полюбите меня»

«Но я не могу тебя любить, я не…»

«Я знаю, просто найди меня».

«Как я найду тебя, если я не знаю твоего имени или вашей адреса».

«Пожалуйста, просто скажи да», незнакомец посмотрел на Алекса, но Брандтнер так и не смог увидеть черты его лица, только прекрасные голубые глаза небесного цвета. Казалось, будто в глазах незнакомца заключен целый мир. В его взгляде Алекс заметил печаль, мольбу, надежду и полные других эмоций.

Алекс резко подскочил с кровати. По его лицу стекал пот, а сердце его билось где-то в горле.

«Просто сон».

Брандтнер лег в постель, закрывая лицо руками.

«Почему мне это снится? Почему он хочет, чтобы я нашел их?»

Прошло три месяца после смерти Арко. Алекс видел этот сон уже две недели.


End file.
